


12. Snow fort.

by LenaLawlipop



Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [12]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Winter prompts fromthis post“Roach, over here! Come on girl!”Roach looked up from where she’d been, nosing at the snow in vain attempts to uncover something to eat. Jaskier was waving frantically at her.
Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	12. Snow fort.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I don't live in a place with snow? ;___;

“Roach, over here! Come on girl!”

Roach looked up from where she’d been, nosing at the snow in vain attempts to uncover something to eat. Jaskier was waving frantically at her, so she walked closer.

He’d piled a bunch of snow on a pallet, she noticed, and she started to turn around when she realized he wanted her to pull on it to take it somewhere else. He clicked his tongue.

“I’m clearing a piece of grass!” he insisted, walking around her and steering back to the pallet. Roach snorted.

It wasn’t the worst thing they’d made her pull, really, and she wasn’t going to uncover the grass on her own otherwise, so she helped. Jaskier piled the snow somewhere else, helping the Witchers build some sort of… walls? Roach wasn’t very sure; she hadn’t seen them do this before in previous winters. Not that it mattered much.

What little grass was still alive under the snow became visible soon enough, and Jaskier let her graze in peace. She was curious now, though.

He had gone back to her Witchers, where they had constructed two walls, about as long as they were tall, and as tall as half of them, perhaps. They were far away from one another, but it soon became clear they weren’t meant to be for a house.

They were… playing, she thought? They were throwing snow at each other, like Roach had seen little kids do when Geralt took her down the mountain, leaving the keep just before spring. She wasn’t sure what the objective of the game was, but she watched as they used the walls as protection from the snowy projectiles.

They weren’t children, however, they were Witchers, and it soon became clear that Jaskier would not be able to throw a ball far enough to hit someone behind the opposite fort. He was, however, agile enough to avoid getting hit. He ran around, collecting snow for Eskel while avoiding Geralt and Lambert. Vesimir seemed to be just looking, though every now and then he was the target of a snowball, if he counted their points wrong.

They looked… happy. Roach wasn’t sure she saw the appeal, though. They were slowly but surely getting wet with all that snow, and it was cold! Witchers didn’t fall ill like humans did, she was fairly sure, but Jaskier wasn’t a Witcher! She let them play for a bit, grazing what she could, but she soon left them to their own devices and went back to the keep, where the snow didn’t pile up to her ankles.

Witchers or not, she wasn’t going to get dragged into children's games. She was too old for these whippersnappers… 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
